Kenangan
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Kalau saja ia tahu itu adalah saat terakhirnya, maka ia akan berusaha membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Tapi terlambat, ia—tak kan tersenyum lagi/"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu."/"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi bahwa aku ingin membuatmu bahagia..."


"Hey, aku sangat bahagia sekarang..."

"Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu."

"Tapi, aku ingin kau lebih bahagia dariku."

"Kenapa? Jangan berkata-kata seolah kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Kalau aku pergi bagaimana?"

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh."

"Kumohon, aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu saja..."

"Kurasa ... aku akan sulit untuk bahagia lagi..."

**X.x.X**

**Kenangan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Kalau saja ia tahu itu adalah saat terakhirnya, maka ia akan berusaha membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Tapi terlambat, ia—tak kan tersenyum lagi/"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu."/"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi bahwa aku ingin membuatmu bahagia..."**

**X.x.X**

Ia tahu orang-orang sedang menatapnya dan ayah dari gadis itu dengan pandangan prihatin. Pemuda itu tersenyum—berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri dengan menunjukkan wajah 'aku baik-baik saja'. Tapi ia tak benar-benar tersenyum—dan ia tak bisa menunjukkan raut wajah tersebut. Ia menunduk. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja yang sudah menggenang di sana.

Kini, tak ada lagi cahaya di matanya. Tak ada raut wajah ketus terpatri di sana. Tak ada lagi kata-kata marah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak ada lagi—ah sudahlah, kurasa aku berbicara terlalu banyak.

Tapi, aku tak berbohong! Apa kalian tak bisa melihatnya? Melihat bahwa pemuda tersebut begitu hancur? Begitu rapuh? Saat ditinggal oleh orang yang ia cintai? Mungkin kalian tidak, tapi aku iya. Ia ... seperti sebuah boneka saja. Raganya bergerak, tapi aku tak yakin bahwa ia masih memiliki jiwa. Karena sepertinya jiwanya turut terambil oleh gadis yang ia cintai.

Gadis cantik yang pergi menuju surga menyusul ibunya...

**X.x.X**

Tak terasa malam dingin sudah berganti menjadi pagi yang hangat. Mentari mulai tersenyum kembali setelah tertidur cukup lama. Suara cicit burung terdengar jelas. Bunga-bunga mulai bangun dan menyambut ketulusan sang mentari. Tapi, sepertinya gadis itu masih ingin meringkuk di dalam selimutnya.

Selimut berwarna putih yang tebal itu seolah menjadi tempat paling nyaman dan hangat saat ini, menurutnya. Dirinya sendiri juga bergumam tidak jelas. Entah ia sedang bermimpi apa. Tampaknya tidurnya kali ini sungguh nyenyak. Tapi, kurasa itu tak berlangsung lama lagi.

_Tok. Tok. Tok_.

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Gadis tersebut makin membenamkan dirinya di dalam selimut begitu tahu siapa yang mengetuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya?

Gadis itu—

"Rukia, bangun. Apa kau tak kuliah hari ini?" tanya sang ayah yang terus menerus mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya.

—Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Anak dari seorang direktur utama Kuchiki Corp., Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Emm ... Otousan, ayolah ... beberapa menit lagi. Aku masih mengantuk. Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi," sanggahnya. Ia sedikit bergerak, mencari posisi yang nyaman menurutnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Pasti ayahnya, pikirnya.

_Srek!_

Byakuya membuka tirai jendela kamar putrinya. Ia mengamati putrinya yang kini sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Rukia sedikit menguap dan menoleh ke arah Byakuya.

Byakuya berjalan menuju ranjang putrinya dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia memegang bahu putrinya yang kini sedang menatapnya. "Apa kau tak mau kuliah hari ini?"

"Tentu saja aku mau kuliah." Rukia kembali menguap. Byakuya kini mengelus rambut putrinya pelan yang sedikit acak-acakkan. "Kalau begitu, cepatlah berganti baju dan sarapan."

"Hah ... jam pertama dimulai dua jam lagi, Otousan ...," elaknya. Ia masih ingin berada di alam mimpi sana. Mimpinya yang begitu indah dan hanya ada dirinya seorang di sana. Di tengah-tengah pada bunga yang begitu luas dengan aroma bunga di mana-mana. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada bunga dan bunga.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Otousan pergi sekarang. Jangan telat," ujarnya. Kemudian Byakuya berdiri dan keluar dari kamar putrinya. Rukia hanya bisa menghela napas melihat ayahnya yang beranjak keluar kamarnya.

Rukia memandang langit pagi dari jendela. Ia masih di kasur, tak berusaha berdiri atau apa. Langit pagi begitu cerah. Bahkan bulan pun masih terlihat, walaupun samar-samar. Rukia tersenyum tipis.

_Berapa kali lagi aku bisa melihat langit pagi yang seperti ini?_

Rukia tersenyum sedih. Kemudian, ia beranjak dan segera membereskan tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

**X.x.X**

Tak ada yang berbeda. Ia masih sarapan seperti biasanya, bersikap seperti biasanya, dan tak ada kejadian spesial seperti biasanya—oh, berlebihan.

Kini Rukia sedang berjalan kaki menuju universitasnya, Universitas Karakura. Walaupun ia anak dari seorang yang lebih dari cukup—sangat lebih dari cukup—ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Toh, itu bisa ditempuh selama kurang dari tiga puluh menit dan letaknya juga tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya.

_Tap._

Rukia sudah sampai di depan gerbang Universitas Karakura. Rukia tersenyum tipis dan melangkah masuk. Ia menyapa orang yang dikenalnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh menuju ruang kelasnya.

Sesampainya di sana, ternyata hanya beberapa orang saja yang sudah datang. Rukia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah ia duga, pelajaran pertama akan dimulai kurang dari satu jam lagi. Ia menaruh tasnya dan duduk sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Rukia menghela napas. Ternyata tidak ada berita yang menarik—ia baru saja internetan. Karena bosan yang masih melandanya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan di lantai dua.

Rukia berdiri dan keluar kelas. Baru saja ia akan berbelok di koridor, ia berpapasan dengan orang yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Ia pun tersenyum. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo yang sedang melirik jam tangannya pun mendongak. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengembangkan senyumnya. "Rukia!"

Rukia tersenyum dan menghampiri Ichigo. "Mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Ke perpustakaan. Kau sendiri?" tanya Ichigo balik. Rukia mengangguk, menandakan bahwa tujuan mereka adalah sama. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka kini sudah berjalan berdampingan. Terkadang Rukia menatap intens Ichigo tanpa disadarinya. Lalu ia menunduk cepat, takut ketahuan.

Tiba-tiba, ada kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangannya. Dan Rukia sadar bahwa wajahnya sekarang pasti merona. Tak perlu mencari tahu siapa orangnya, Rukia sudah tahu. Ichigo kini menggenggam tangannya. Ia membalas genggamannya. Namun diam-diam ia tersenyum sedih_. Apakah aku bisa lebih lama lagi menggenggam tangan Ichigo seperti ini?_

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di perpustakaan. Pengunjungnya hanya sedikit. Sampai-sampai yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki, detik jam, dan lembaran buku yang dibuka. Ichigo menarik Rukia ke rak novel. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama suka novel.

Dengan mudahnya Ichigo mengambil novel keinginannya di rak yang melebihi tinggi badannya. Dan ia terkekeh geli saat melihat Rukia yang meloncat-loncat berusaha menggapai buku yang ia mau. "Iih, kenapa tinggi sekali sih?"

"Yang ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengambil buku yang dimaksud. Baru saja Rukia akan berterima kasih, wajahnya langsung cemberut saat mendengar Ichigo mengejeknya lagi. "Makanya, banyak-banyak minum susu. Supaya tinggi."

"Uhh, sudah! Tapi tetap saja tak bertambah. Aku sering minum susu, kok saat aku kecil," elaknya sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Ichigo yang melihatnya mencubit gemas pipi Rukia. Rukia yang diperlakukan begitu pura-pura kesakitan dan kemudian mereka tertawa kecil bersama. Mereka pun mencari tempat duduk yang pas.

Mereka pun tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, fokus pada konflik yang dialami oleh si tokoh utama dalam novel yang mereka baca. Ah—Rukia sudah menyelesaikan setengah bacaannya kemarin, jadi ia hanya tinggal melanjutkannya lagi. Beruntung ingatannya cukup kuat untuk mengingat kejadian di sebelum-sebelumnya. Begitu pun Ichigo. Rukia melirik novel yang dibaca Ichigo dan ternyata di lembar yang sedang Ichigo baca ujungnya seperti bekas terlipat. Yah, tak ada bedanya mereka berdua.

Rukia berusaha fokus pada bacaannya. Namun ia tak bisa untuk tidak melirik kekasih di sampingnya ini. Sampai kapan ...? Sampai kapan ia bisa melihat wajahnya? Apakah hanya hari ini? Besok? Lusa? Kapan ...?

Rukia bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hatinya. Ia tak menginginkan ini. Sama sekali tidak. Rukia menyentuh rambutnya yang mulai menipis. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa dua bulan lalu ia divonis tak kan bisa hidup lama. Rukia hanya bisa memiliki waktu sebentar lagi. Dan seharusnya ia bisa memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk—setidaknya bersenang-senang atau berusaha membuat orang lain bahagia. Rukia juga ingin membuat semua orang mulai tak menyadari keberadaannya, karena itu akan memudahkannya. Saat ia meninggal, orang-orang tak kan terlalu mengeluarkan air mata percuma untuknya.

Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa melakukannya pada Ichigo. Ia selalu berusaha menjauh dari dirinya. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Ia tak tahan jika tak berbicara pada Ichigo walau itu hanya sehari. Ichigo pun begitu. Ia selalu ingin bertemu dengan ratu kecilnya itu. Dan perlahan-lahan Rukia mulai menyadari, bahwa kekasihnya ini begitu mencintainya dirinya. Lebih dari ia mencintai kekasihnya.

Rukia sadar. Jika semakin hari mereka menjadi semakin dekat, maka begitu saatnya akan pergi, itu akan membunuh Ichigo. Ichigo pasti akan sedih. Ia pasti akan terpuruk. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya depresi.

Sadar diperhatikan, Ichigo menoleh. Ia mengernyitkan dahi begitu mendapati kekasihnya sedang menatap intens dirinya dengan pandangan keputusasaan. Memang, akhir-akhir ini Rukia mulai bersikap aneh. Beberapa saat ia menjauh, lalu mereka seperti biasa lagi. Ichigo pernah menanyakannya, tapi Rukia hanya menjawab ada masalah keluarga.

Sepertinya Rukia tidak sadar kalau Ichigo menatap balik dirinya. Ichigo pun menyentuh bahu Rukia pelan. Rukia tersentak. Ia segera sadar dari lamunannya. Ia ingin melanjutkan membacanya lagi, namun _honey_-_amber_ Ichigo memerangkapnya. Ichigo menutup novel bacaannya juga novel Rukia. Ia menyentuh lembut wajah Rukia dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"Katakan, ada apa," ujar Ichigo lembut namun ada nada menuntut di sana. Rukia pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau—ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kudapati kau memandangi wajahku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Pasti ada sesuatu," tambahnya lagi. Rukia tak mampu menjawabnya. Ingin rasanya mengalihkan pandangan tapi tak bisa. Rukia ingin menikmati. Rukia ingin mengingat bagaimana _honey-amber_ Ichigo yang begitu memesonanya.

"Aku ... aku hanya ingin bertanya s-sesuatu saja," tanpa sadar Rukia tergagap. Ichigo makin menatap Rukia dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana ... bagaimana perasaanmu padaku ...?" Rukia mendengar suaranya sendiri. Suara itu terdengar ragu saat menanyakan hal itu. Ichigo memandangnya heran. Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Che, retoris.

"Perlukah aku menjelaskannya padamu?" Ichigo menatap _amethyst_ yang mampu membuatnya terjebak. Ichigo balik bertanya dengan nada heran. Apakah perlu dijelaskan?

"Aku ... hanya ingin tahu saja..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu."

"Terima kasih," Rukia tersenyum simpul. Matanya kini terlihat berbinar. Ichigo tak mengerti tatapan apa itu. Tapi entah mengapa perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak.

"Aku ... merindukan seseorang." Rukia menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya. Dan sikunya bertumpu menahan berat kepalanya. Sedangkan Ichigo menumpukan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang terkepal dan wajahnya fokus mengamati wajah Rukia.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Ibuku..." Ichigo sedikit tersentak. Wajar saja Rukia merindukan Hisana, ibunya yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

Ichigo pun tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut Rukia dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari bahwa rambut Rukia kini tak setebal dulu.

"Aku juga," sahut Ichigo. Rukia pun tersenyum. Ia menatap Ichigo. Entah kenapa, di matanya saat itu, Rukia terlihat begitu cantik dan bersinar. Mau tak mau senyumannya tadi semakin lebar. Oh, begitu Ichigo mencintai gadis ini. Gadis yang bisa membuatnya kembali bahagia setelah kematian ibunya. Gadis yang bisa kembali membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Juga membuat hujan di hatinya berhenti.

**X.x.X**

_Berapa itu? Sepuluh helai? Dua puluh helai? Atau bahkan lebih?_

Rukia menatap rambut yang berada di genggamannya dan yang terjatuh ke lantai. Padahal ia hanya menyisirnya pelan. Rukia juga menatap sisir di genggamannya ini. Ada. Ada rambut yang tertinggal di sana. Rukia menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin tersebut.

Ia membuang rambut di genggamannya ke lantai, begitu juga dengan rambut di sisirnya. Ia menyentuh rambutnya. Semakin hari, rambut menjadi semakin tipis. Ia juga menyentuh wajahnya yang kian lama kian tirus. Ichigo tentu saja menanyakannya. Dan jawaban Rukia hanyalah karena saat itu ia sedang tidak enak badan.

Semakin hari, badannya semakin kurus. Dan kulitnya juga semakin pucat.

Rukia mematut dirinya kembali. Hari ini, ia ada janji kencan—dengan Ichigo. Ia tak tahu mesti berdandan seperti apa. Ia tak terlalu mengerti soal fashion. Selama ini pun ia hanya mengenakan baju yang dirasanya pantas dan bagus saja walaupun itu untuk kencan. Ichigo pun tak mempermasalahkannya.

Ia memoleskan bedak yang tak terlalu tebal pada wajah tirusnya. _Lip gloss_ pun tak lupa ia poleskan pada bibir mungilnya.

Rukia tersenyum. Ia sudah siap. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia akan pergi ke berbagai tempat.

_Ini mungkin akan menjadi kencan yang terakhir kalinya. Dan aku bahagia ... yah, aku bahagia..._

**X.x.X**

Ichigo sedang konsen menyetir mobil sedangkan Rukia sedang mengamati pemandangan di sisi jalan dari jendela. Pikirannya tidak benar-benar fokus pada jalanan. Ia masih tak bisa melupakan tatapan yang diberikan Byakuya padanya tadi. Tidak—bukan tatapan marah, ketus, atau dingin. Ini benar-benar berbeda.

_Ada sedikit rasa khawatir pada Rukia. Byakuya menatap Rukia cemas—walau ia berhasil menyembunyikannya—dan Rukia sendiri hanya tersenyum riang seolah mengatakan 'aku tidak apa-apa' pada Byakuya._

"_Hati-hati," ujarnya pelan. Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh. Namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Kini tatapan Byakuya mengarah pada Ichigo, yang mau tak mau membuat Ichigo bergidik ngeri—tunggu! Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Ia tak merasakan aura intimidasi seperti biasanya._

"_Jaga Rukia," hanya itu yang dikatakannya. Setelah itu, Byakuya menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Ichigo artikan._

_Heran? Tentu saja! Biasanya ia akan mengancam Ichigo jika ia berani membuat Rukia dalam masalah. Ia justru merasa aneh jika Byakuya hanya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia akan menjaga Rukia tanpa disuruh, bukan?_

Ichigo melirik gadis di sampingnya ini. Gadis itu masih bersikap biasa saja, walau Ichigo yakin ada yang disembunyikan. Tapi, Ichigo tahu batas-batasnya. Mungkin itu adalah hal pribadi Rukia yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Rukia," sapa Ichigo memecah keheningan, "bukankah ia aneh?"

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap Ichigo heran. "Apa? Siapa yang aneh?"

"Ayahmu," jawab Ichigo singkat. Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Kau ini bercanda saja. Apanya yang aneh? Biasa saja, kok."

"Kenapa ia tak mengancamku seperti biasa? Tatapannya terasa aneh. Dan aku juga tak merasakan aura intimidasi seperti biasanya," jelas Ichigo. Rukia terlihat menahan tawanya. "Apa? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau ingin ayahku menatapmu dengan tatapannya yang biasanya? Dan merasakan aura intimidasinya? Bukankah dari dulu justru kau ingin menghindarinya, ya?" Rukia terkikik geli. Kekasihnya ini memang ada-ada saja.

Diam-diam Rukia berpikir. Ichigo menyadarinya. Menyadari tatapan aneh yang Byakuya berikan padanya. Aura intimidasi seperti biasanya juga tak ada. Bahkan tadi Byakuya menatap khawatir pada Rukia. Ia jadi ingat percakapannya dengan Byakuya beberapa menit sebelum ia pergi berkencan.

_Byakuya menatap heran putrinya. Putrinya kini terlihat cantik sekali. Tanpa bertanya pun Byakuya sudah tahu, bahwa putrinya akan berkencan._

"_Sampai jam berapa?" tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba. Rukia yang sedang merapikan bajunya pun menatap heran pada ayahnya itu. "Apa?"_

"_Kau. Kau akan berkencan sampai jam berapa?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Sepertinya seharian. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia balik. Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah riang putrinya yang mampu membuat hatinya luluh. Rukia mengerti. Ia mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran sang ayah._

"_Otousan ... aku mohon... Otousan tidak akan melarangku berkencan, kan?" pinta Rukia. Byakuya bergeming. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan putrinya._

"_Aku mohon ... mungkin saja ... ini adalah kencan terakhirku..." Byakuya tersentak. Apa tadi putrinya bilang?_

"_A—"_

"_Ya? Ya? Ya? Aku ingin bahagia untuk saat ini. Jadi ...?"_

"_Otousan hanya berharap kau menikmati kencanmu ini."_

"Arigatou!_" Rukia pun tersenyum senang. Ia kembali memandang wajahnya melalui cermin kecil yang selalu ia bawa. Namun, ia tak menyadari pandangan Byakuya yang menatapnya dalam._

"Ah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Rukia. Mereka pun turun di depan sebuah restoran _fast food_ yang menyajikan menu breakfast. Maklum, sekarang sudah jam delapan tapi mereka sama sekali belum sarapan. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut dan menikmati menu yang tertera di sana, sebelum mereka pergi ke Karakura Land—taman bermain Karakura.

**X.x.X**

"Wah, Ichigo! Aku ingin naik yang itu!"

"Ichigo! Sepertinya itu menarik!"

"Ichigo! Naik yang itu, ya?"

"Ayo kita mencoba wahana itu!"

"Hey, kita belum mencoba wahana itu, kan?"

Dan kalimat-kalimat sejenis itu sedari tadi keluar dari bibir mungil Rukia setiap mereka selesai menaiki satu wahana. Tanpa memberi jeda waktu istirahat bagi Ichigo, Rukia langsung menarik lengan kekasihnya untuk menaiki wahana yang lain.

Capek? Jelas capek! Tapi, tak apa. Ichigo sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malah ia tersenyum senang melihat Rukia yang begitu semangat. Yah ... akhir-akhir ini ia memang terlihat murung dan menyendiri. Tapi setiap Ichigo menanyakannya, Rukia berdalih kalau ia hanya sedang menghadapi masalah keluarga atau masalah pribadi. Ichigo percaya saja, walau ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan mata itu setiap Ichigo menatapnya menuntut jawaban.

"Apa kau tidak capek, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil meminum jus kalengannya. Rukia yang duduk di sampingnya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tiidaak!"

Kemudian Rukia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ah, _gomen_, kau pasti lelah, ya? Emm ... bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?"

"Eh? Kupikir kau masih ingin di sini," ucap Ichigo.

"Hahaha, sebenarnya aku lelah juga sih di sini. Lagipula, ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Ayo, kita makan!" ajak Rukia dengan semangat. Ia mengepalkan satu tangannya ke udara. Ichigo yang melihatnya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau terlihat bersemangat sekali hari ini?" Rukia terdiam. Bersemangat? Ceria? Tentu saja! Rukia ingin kencan hari ini menjadi kencan yang paling membahagiakan seumur hidupnya. Setidaknya ... itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

"Benarkah? Aku terlihat begitu, ya?" tanya Rukia balik dengan wajah polosnya. Yang mau tak mau membuat Ichigo mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Ayo." Ichigo berdiri dan mengulurkan satu tangannya. Rukia pun tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo.

"Oh ya, Ichigo. Setelah kita makan, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film? Lalu menonton pertujukan musik, setelah itu kita ke danau, lalu makan malam, dan yang terakhir kita ke festival kembang api. Kau setuju?" ujar Rukia dengan mata berbinar. Ichigo tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Rukia. "Terserah kau saja, My Princess."

**X.x.X**

"Aku tidak mengerti. Hari ini kau terlihat sangat bahagia," ujar Ichigo. Rukia yang sedang melihat pemandangan Karakura saat senja mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bahagia kalau hari ini kuhabiskan bersama kekasihku?" timpal Rukia dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ichigo yang mendengarnya menjadi malu sendiri.

"Dasar kau ini."

"Eh, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, kan?" Ichigo mengangguk. Mereka sedang menuju danau, tempat yang Rukia ingin datangi.

"Aku senang melihat senyummu." Rukia merasa wajahnya merona saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin membuat senyumanmu menjadi lebih lebar lagi. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia..." Rukia tersentak. Ia tak mampu berbicara apa-apa. Rukia segera mengalihkan pandangannya—menatap jendela mobil Ichigo lagi. Sembari berusaha menyembunyikan wajah dan matanya yang memanas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" timpal Rukia berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. Ichigo tersenyum malu-malu dan wajahnya kembali merona. Ia melirik Rukia yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi bahwa aku ingin membuatmu bahagia..."

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun jatuh. Tapi ini berbeda. Bukan air mata kesedihan yang ia ingin keluarkan tadi, sekarang air mata itu berubah menjadi air mata kebahagiaan.

Ia tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Ia ingin menjawab 'ya'. Ia ingin berubah marga menjadi Kurosaki. Ia ingin menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan Ichigo. Ia ingin memiliki anak-anak yang lucu darinya. Ia ingin memasangkan dasi saat Ichigo akan berangkat kerja. Dan masih banyak 'ia ingin' yang dipikirkan oleh Rukia. Tapi, kalau ia menjawab 'ya', apakah itu tak kan membuat Ichigo bersedih? Sekarang ... apa yang harus ia jawab ...?

"Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu... Aku ingin. Tapi sepertinya pernikahan kita tak kan terlaksana." Ichigo terkejut? Apa maksudnya? Ia baru saja akan tersenyum lega tapi ucapan Rukia membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk tersenyum. Pernikahan mereka tidak akan terlaksana? Ichigo tidak mengerti hal ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku sangat sibuk. Aku, kan pewaris tunggal Kuchiki Corp. milik ayahku. Week," ucap Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Matanya mengerling jahil.

Lelucon macam apa ini? Ichigo terheran-heran dengan sikap kekasihnya. Apa Rukia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat sedikit tegang tadi? Tapi ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

"Apa kau berusaha mencairkan suasana?" tanya Ichigo tajam. Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah yakin bahwa kita tak kan pernah bisa menikah?" Pertanyaan yang sudah Rukia duga akan keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu. Rukia pun menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar. _Karena saat kau sudah di altar menungguku, aku pasti sudah pergi. Dan tak kan bisa menjadi pengantinmu..._

Rukia diam tak menjawab. Tingkah Rukia kali ini benar-benar membuat Ichigo curiga. Ia yakin ... ia yakin Rukia menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sangat yakin...

**X.x.X**

Ichigo terdiam. Tatapannya kosong. Dan ia pun tak bergerak sedikit pun atau melangkah sejengkal pun. Ia terdiam. Seperti orang bodoh di depan sebuah makam. Makam yang berukiran nama orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Kuchiki Rukia...

**X.x.X**

Rukia menatap dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Cermin tidak akan pernah berbohong.

Rukia merasakan ada cairan kental hangat keluar dari hidungnya. Ia memegang kepalanya pelan dan saat ia menarik tangannya kembali, beberapa helai rambut pun ikut terbawa. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya telah menetes perlahan dari mata indahnya. Rukia tak berusaha menghapus air mata tersebut. Karena ia merasa kalau itu adalah air mata terakhirnya.

Perlahan-lahan pandangannya menjadi buram. Kepalanya pun semakin berat. Ia tak mengingat apa-apa kecuali lututnya yang perlahan melemas dan tubuhnya yang membentur lantai. Sesaat sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam, samar-samar ia mendengar suara ayahnya yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Rukia!"

**X.x.X**

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa terjadi sesuatu dengan Rukia. Tapi, Ichigo berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya sementara telinganya tetap fokus mendengarkan penjelasan dosen.

Ia memang sudah merasakannya sedari tadi. Tapi kali ini ... entah mengapa ia begitu yakin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi menimpa Rukia. Bahkan ia tak melihatnya saat pagi tadi.

_Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Rukia ... kau tak apa-apa, kan?_

**X.x.X**

Bibir yang pucat itu pun tersenyum lemah. Meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tak apa. Tapi orang di hadapannya malah menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar. Byakuya—menatap Rukia yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit.

"Otousan, jangan berwajah seperti itu," ujar Rukia lemah. Byakuya tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus menatap putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Otousan—"

"Rukia, aku mohon jangan banyak bicara ...," lirih Byakuya. Rukia kembali tersenyum. Ia mengelus tangan Byakuya yang kini sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Otousan, tolong peluk aku ... untuk yang terakhir kalinya..." Byakuya tak dapat menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia pun memeluk Rukia.

"Tidak ... ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya..." Byakuya terus memeluknya erat. Ia tak sanggup lagi. Ia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi. Cukup Hisana saja. Ia tak mau Rukia juga pergi dari sisinya.

"Otousan ... aku menyayangi Otousan..."

"Aku juga..."

"Katakan pada Ichigo ... katakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya..." Byakuya tak merespon. Ia terus mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merasakan tangan Rukia yang sedang membelai pipinya lembut.

"Otousan ... aku mengantuk. Biarkan aku tidur, ya... Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Okaasan. Aku rindu sekali padanya..."

"Jangan, jangan tertidur Rukia!" Rukia menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia tetap membelai pipi ayahnya tersebut. Perlahan matanya terpejam.

"Selamat tinggal, Otousan ... Ichigo..."

Byakuya kaget mendengarnya. Perlahan ia tak merasakan lagi tangan Rukia yang sedang membelai pipinya. Byakuya melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah damai putrinya yang sedang tertidur dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Byakuya tak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri. Air matanya kini turun lebih deras.

"Rukia..."

**X.x.X**

Ichigo jatuh terduduk. Lututnya mendadak lemas dan tak mampu menopang berat badannya. Ia baru saja dikabari oleh Byakuya—perihal Rukia. Mendengar hal itu ia langsung berlari menuju tempat Byakuya kini.

Ia pun sama—tak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Kini Rukia sudah ada di hadapannya. Ya, ia memang ada di hadapannya. Tapi tak benar-benar ada. Rukia yang ada di hadapannya kini telah tertutupi oleh selimut putih. Seluruh tubuhnya.

Ichigo berdiri, ia ingin melihat wajah Rukia untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia pasti tidak akan sanggup.

Perlahan ia membuka selimut tersebut sampai sebatas bahu. Ia melihatnya. Ia melihat senyuman yang terpatri di wajah cantik Rukia. Bahkan Ichigo merasa bahwa saat ini Rukia terlihat sangat cantik.

Air matanya pun jatuh. Kini ia tahu. Kenapa Rukia bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini, perkataan Rukia yang terkesan janggal, dan tatapan Rukia yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mau tak mau, ingatan Ichigo melayang pada hari di mana ia kencan dengan Rukia untuk terakhir kalinya. Tepatnya saat festival kembang api.

_Grep._

_Rukia tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ichigo yang bidang. Meskipun kaget, Ichigo balas memeluk Rukia. Memeluknya lebih erat._

_Kembang api telah diluncurkan dan mewarnai langit malam Karakura dengan warna-warna yang indah._

"_Aku mencintaimu Ichigo. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Walaupun kita telah berpisah, aku masih mencintaimu..."_

"_Aku juga. Aku lebih mencintaimu. Rukia, aku mohon, jangan buat aku merasa sulit akan bahagia lagi dengan perkataanmu itu."_

"_Aku akan pergi Ichigo. Kita tak bisa bertemu lagi. Tolong berbahagialah, lakukan itu untukku."_

"_Jangan pergi ... aku mohon. Kau tahu bahwa aku sulit bahagia setelah kematian ibuku. Jadi—"_

"_Kumohon ... aku mohon dengan sangat. Kau harus bahagia, walaupun itu bukan denganku..."_

"_Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya."_

"_Aku mohon, Ichigo... Aku mohon. Jangan membuatku tidak tenang..."_

_Saat itulah ia merasakan kaos yang ia kenakan mulai basah. Ia tahu bahwa saat itu Rukia menangis. Pundak gadis itu bergetar—tidak, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ia merasa bahwa Rukia sedang mengucapkan salam perpisahan._

_Ichigo tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Rukia. Dan seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa itu adalah pelukan terakhir dari Rukia..._

Air matanya kini turun semakin deras. Ichigo kembali terduduk lemas. Ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menggumam dengan suara yang lirih. Menggumamkan hal yang sama seperti kaset yang rusak.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia... Kenapa kau pergi ...?"

**X.x.X**

Kini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Seolah ikut menangisi kepergian seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Ia tak mempedulikan hujan yang terus menghujani tubuhnya. Ia—Ichigo terus memandang makam Rukia di hadapannya. Di sisi lainnya terlihat Byakuya yang juga sedang menatap makam putrinya.

"Kenapa ... kenapa ia tak mau memberitahuku ...?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Ia hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Itu saja ...," jawab pria di sebrangnya. Kini keduanya larut dalam kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Ichigo membungkuk dan mengelus batu nisan tersebut.

"Aku mengerti ... aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu. Ternyata ini, ya..." Air mata yang sedari tadi sudah berhenti kini turun kembali. Bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

Byakuya pun ikut membungkuk. Ia mengelus batu nisan putrinya yang masih baru itu. Ia menatap makam tersebut sebelum akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda di hadapannya yang terus menangisi kepergian orang terkasihnya.

**Owari**

Halo! Perkenalkan! Aku author baru di FBI. Panggil aja aku Sha!

Umm ... ini fic pertamaku di sini. Gimana? Apa jelek? Angst-nya nggak kerasa? Genre tak sesuai? Apa malah judul juga ga sesuai? Yah, aku tahu kok. Aku tahu, kok, aku tahu. Selalu saja bikin fic dengan genre angst tapi nggak kerasa angst-nya. Oh ya, ada yang nangis, nggak? Pasti nggak, ya *ni orang pesimis mulu dari tadi*. Judul juga kayaknya nggak pas lagi #orz.

Kalau misalnya OOC, aku kurang tahu. Soalnya aku sendiri bisa dibilang baru dalam dunia Bleach. Tapi aku sering main ke FBI, terutama IchiRuki. Sering baca fic dan terkagum-kagum dengan senpai-senpai di sini. Fic-nya keren-keren buanget! Padahal _newbie_ tapi nekat banget, ya mublish (?) fic di sini. Sebenarnya aku ini author untuk FDCI dan FNI. Ada yang sering main-main ke sana? Kenal sama aku nggak? *ngarep banget*

Udah ah, aku nggak mau banyak ngomong. Aku cuman mau minta review~

Akhir kata, review please~


End file.
